Futari wa Pretty Cure Reborn Birth
Futari wa Pretty Cure Reborn Birth is a fanseries with my own fan-made Pretty Cure duo. It is a story about compassion, trust, friendship, life and growing up. It is a story where two girls must learn the meaning of existence in order to save it. Synopsis The Union Fibulae are numerous powerful attributes, absolutely important for the system of life to work. It has in centuries been guarded in the Garden of Dawn, where they are said to have been created, by two legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. However, one day, the Garden of Dawn was attacked by an organization called the Terminal, which almost succeeded in obtaining the Union Fibulae, but in the middle of the chaos, the Fibulae were sent across the universe and were from there on spread across one specific area in the Garden of Canvas, Pretty Cure’s homeworld. At the same time, Pretty Cure mysteriously disappeared from the Garden of Dawn. At the present, two creatures from the Garden of Dawn are sent to the Garden of Canvas to look after the Union Fibulae and Pretty Cure. It is from here the adventure begins. Characters Pretty Cures *Mirunaka Reimi // Cure Pride Reimi, called Rei-chan by some friends, is very social and knows everyone in class, as well as several others in her year. Though not the best in handball, she enjoys playing it and is always positive about the future, which she often refers to as "Aoi". She has a strong will, but is naïve and has a hard time to tell the difference between joke and truth. She has a tendency to say "super-awesome" or different forms of it. She lives with her parents and little brother in their store. Reimi transforms into Cure Pride, the warrior of the heart. *Sunniva Ellis // Cure Grace Sunniva is a foreign exchange student in the Mayflower Class. However, no one knows where exactly she is from, a fact that repeats itself every now and then. Contrasting her refined and kind nature at school, Sunniva is actually very sarcastic, independent and pessimistic, but only shows this to other people if provoked. A running gag is that she has problems remembering people's name. She lives by herself while being an exchange student, though does not talk much about her family or private life, often making her a victim of Reimi and other girls' theories of stereotypical "angsty pasts", which she constantly denies. Sunniva transforms into Cure Grace, the warrior of the body. Mascots *Max is Reimi’s mascot. He is stubborn and very demanding, but he can be an understanding person if needed. He ends his sentences with “masu”. *Flax is Sunniva’s mascot. Contrasting Max' personality, Flax does not like worrying people, and will do everything to help those she is close to. She ends her sentences with “fasu”. Other *The Terminal They are a group of people from different worlds that have gathered to conquer all worlds. For this, they attacked the Garden of Dawn to steal their precious Union Broaches. Not much is actually known about the Terminal, though, except that they live in a large building in an unknown location when they are not searching for the Union Broaches in the Garden of Canvas. *Makenna The name is inspired by the Japanese word “make”, which means “defeat”. The evil spirit of the Makenna is stored in small bottles. Should the bottle break far away from its master, it will consume and possess the closest thing. Although the Makenna does not need to be inside the bottle, it makes it easier for the people to move it around with them without having to keep it at bay, however little effort it is needed. Episode List *01: Introduction: End of the Beginning! Mirunaka Reimi and Sunniva Ellis do not talk much, despite Reimi being appointed to be Sunniva's school buddy. However, when they both unknowingly picks up two phones, their lives change. *02: We Are Pretty Cure! Wait, What? How long do Reimi and Sunniva have to wait to be saved by the legendary warriors? *03: We Will do it! Let's Make it Super-Awesome! Sunniva surprises Reimi and the mascots by denying Pretty Cure's existence. How can they change her mind? *04: Stop Following me, It's Uncomfortable. Wanting to know Sunniva better, Reimi starts following Sunniva around, much to Sunniva's discomfort. *05: Unselfish Feelings. How to Change a Person. Still not comfortable with Pretty Cure, Sunniva decides to give Flax to Reimi and cut all ties with her once and for all. However, a new enemy from the Terminal arrives, having caught an eye on Sunniva. *06: Is This Super-Awesome or What?! Everything is Allowed in Love and War! Reimi is having problems playing handball, to the point that the coach ponders about putting her on the bench. Meanwhile, Sunniva meets a challenge when she is stalked by a new exchange student, in which neither of them like each other. *07 Ice-Cream Flavors! The Pretty Cure Exercise! Reimi and Sunniva find a quiet place with no people nor monsters and transforms into Pretty Cure in order to train and properly try out their limits and strategies. They also agree to meet up and talk about it in the weekend, but the girls seem to encounter one distraction after another. A member of the Terminal comes forth before the girls, while Miralu concentrates on a private task. *08 After-School, My Activity Will be Decided. Sunniva confirms that she does not belong to any after-school activity, and as such Reimi and her friends start looking for something for her to do, despite Sunniva telling them that she does not want to do anything. Reimi wonders why, and tries to find out. *09 No Matter, A Picture Says More Than a Thousand Words. Finally, Pretty Cure are on the front page in the local paper. While Reimi seems fine with it, Sunniva worries that her foreign appearance will make it easy to point her as Cure Grace. *10 The Green Fibula! Who will Guard it? Pretty Cure end up in a fight because Sunniva does not believe Reimi should guard the Union Fibula they found, not stating her reasons. Later, Reimi starts hearing strange sounds in her head, and a Makenna appears. *11 Loosing the Game, Losing a Friend... Miralu's project is complete, and a new enemy appears while Reimi and her friends ready themselves for the school championship. *12 Back to Start, Are you Cure-? Sunniva tries to help Reimi cheer up from their loss while having to fend off the police, who have connected her to Cure Grace. While in the city, they meet up with a mysterious girl who seems to know their secret and help them out of their situation. *13 Music of Fantasy, Does it Change Destiny? The girls get a project of writing about the past of their city. The mascots reveal something about the old Pretty Cure, and so they go to find a woman who might know about them. *14 Double Date, Double Drill. *15 It's Getting Noisy! The Fight of Two Friends! *16 Let us Try. Liquizu's Moment to Cry. *17 Stop it! Two Children's Friendship! Reimi is having trouble keeping her grade up, being with her friends, fighting evil, help at home and at the store, and her headaches are getting worse. In the end, the worry for her brother's mentality overwhelmes her, and causes them to get into a serious fight. *18 There Is not Way! Miralu's Message! *19 Pretty Cure Musical, and the Forte. An enemy who has been hiding is now taking use of the card seeded for so long. *20 A Traumatic Surprise! The Ending Forte! After the previous events, Reimi worries for Pretty Cure's safetely, and her friends worry that she is going paranoid. Forte's history is revealed. *21 The Last Play! Farewell, My Friends! Following the previous episode, Reimi has come with a hard decision which leads her to say goodbye to more than once. *22 The Surprises, and Pretty Cure's New Power. End of the first arc. A friend of Sunniva arrives to Japan, and Reimi feels betrayed by her Pretty Cure partner. Meanwhile, their class is working on a drama piece. *22 The Crowning Moment of Revenge! Meet the King! Start of the second arc. Both the girls try to find out where their new power came from, while Reimi wishes for a monster-less day when Shinobu asks her out on the zoo. Sunniva promises her that she will give them that. Unfortunately she is beginning to realize that a new enemy has appeared with revenge in his mind, while she starts her research on the previous Pretty Cure. *23 Please, Set Me Free. A curse has been placed on Sunniva, and her id has taken into physical form. Angry at Sunniva for never letting her id out, as well as manipulated by the Terminal, she tries to destroy Sunniva and those she holds dear. Category:Series Category:Fanon Series